


An Awful Lot of Running to Do

by geekygirllizzy



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 14:19:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7390594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekygirllizzy/pseuds/geekygirllizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem I made based off of my favorite Doctor Who episode 'The Doctor's Daughter'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Awful Lot of Running to Do

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I do not own Doctor Who this is purely fan made and I hope you enjoy it.

An Awful Lot of Running to Do

She ran;

Ran until her feet and calves and thighs hurt;  
Until her lungs burned with the need for oxygen;  
Her hair bounced to and fro, back and forth;  
Hair that slowly came undone from its pony tail;  
That had a glisten different from the one on her skin.

'Had she known the danger, would she have stayed home?'

She had thought it countless times;  
Had tossed it around when she had time;  
Tossed like he had been, like she was now;  
Like he had taught her.

He had never found her;  
Had disappeared into thin air;  
Disappeared without so much as a peep since;  
Without her;

Her hearts broke when she remembered;  
Hearts that changed;  
That became different.

'Became different, do you like it?'

Different, everything was different;  
Everything from his face to his chastisement of her;  
From someone she knew to a boy she'd never met;  
Someone new stood by his side now;  
New, so new she felt old in comparison;

So she ran.


End file.
